Kategorie:Chocobo-Aufzucht
en:category:Chocobo-Raising Starten der Aufzucht Um die Züchtung zu starten, muss man zunächst ein Chocobo-Ei, das man entweder auf dem Schlachtfeld oder im NPC-Laden erhalten hat, einem VCS-Chocobotrainer eines Stalles in einem der drei Königreiche übergeben. Die Fähigkeiten und die Farbe des Chocobos kommen erst beim Schlüpfen ans Tageslicht. Hinweise: *Wenn man bereits ein Chocobo aufzieht, kann man dem VCS-Chocobotrainer keine weiteren Eier überreichen. *Die Züchtung muss in dem Land vollendet werden, in dem sie begonnen wurde. Ein Ei bekommen ;Kreuzung : ;Aufträge : ;Händler : ;ISNM : Die VCS-Chocobotrainer * Hantileon im Chocobo-Stall von San d’Oria * Zopago im Chocobo-Stall von Bastok * Pulonono im Chocobo-Stall von Windurst Bis sich ein Chocobo vom Schlüpfen über die Entwicklung zum Küken, zum Jungchocobo und schließlich bis zum ausgewachsenen Chocobo entwickelt hat, das man reiten kann, vergeht in etwa ein Monat (Erdzeit). Während dieser Zeit muss man mit dem VCS-Chocobotrainer zusammenarbeiten, um das Chocobo großzuziehen. Je nach Umfang der Fürsorge, die man dem Chocobo entgegenbringt, entwickeln sich dessen individuelle Fähigkeiten. Die Fürsorge, die der Spieler (PC) aktiv dem Chocobo entgegenbringt, wirkt sich unmittelbar darauf aus, wie viel Zuneigung das Chocobo für den Spieler hat, was nicht planbar ist. Es ist nicht unbedingt notwendig, sich direkt mit dem Chocobo zu beschäftigen, jedoch darf ein Mindestmaß an direktem Kontakt mit dem Chocobo eigentlich nicht fehlen. Außerdem kann der Zustand des Chocobos unter Umständen auch einmal kritisch werden und es muss geheilt werden. Spezielle Fähigkeiten :Je nach Pflegeumfang entwickeln sich die speziellen Fähigkeiten des Chocobos. Das Chocobo kann maximal zwei spezielle Fähigkeiten entwickeln. Besondere Ereignisse :Je nachdem, wie gut man sich um das Chocobo kümmert, finden einige besondere Ereignisse statt. Chocoboy-NPCs In allen drei Ländern werden die „Chocoboy“-NPCs der jeweiligen Ställe die Chocobo-Aufzucht erklären. * Arvilauge im Chocobo-Stall von San d’Oria * Kiria-Romaria in Windurst * Gonija in Bastok Pflegen und Aufziehen Deines Chocobos thumb|left|Chocobo-Junges Zum Zeitpunkt des Schlüpfens sind Chocobos bereits komplett mit Daunen bedeckt und können gut sehen. Sie können sogar schon auf ihren beiden Beinen stehen und ihre ersten wackligen Schritte wagen, nachdem der erste Tag um ist. Als Chocobos noch nur in der Wildnis des Kontinents Quon lebten, mussten sie in der Lage sein, vor Fleischfressern davonzulaufen, um zu überleben. Dennoch sind Küken immer noch sehr schwach und benötigen eine warme Schlafstätte, weiches Essen und, ganz wichtig, liebende Fürsorge. Deshalb meldet sich die VCS sofort nach dem Schlüpfen beim Besitzer und bittet ihm, dem Chocboboküken einen Namen zu geben. Pflegen Deines Chocobos An dieser Stelle wählst Du Deine persönlichen Pflegeoptionen für Dein Chocobo aus. * Den Chocobo bewachen (Von Anfang an verfügbar.) * Tell a Story (Ab dem Jugendalter verfügbar.) * Scold the Chocobo (Nach dem Schlüpfen verfügbar.) * Compete against Others (Ab dem Jugendalter verfügbar. Du musst öfter auf einen Spaziergang gehen, um diese Option freizuschalten.) * Go on a Walk (short) (Nach dem Schlüpfen verfügbar.) * Go on a Walk (regular) (Ab dem Jugendalter verfügbar.) * Go on a Walk (long) (Als ausgewachsenes Tier verfügbar.) Ein Aufzuchtsprogramm erstellen Dies ist der Ort, wo Du vorprogrammierte Pflegeoptionen für Dein Chocobo auswählen kannst. Der Standardplan ist Basispflege (7 Tage). Es ist möglich, vier sich nahtlos aneinander fügende Zeitpläne für Dein Chocobo zu erstellen. # Wähle zuerst einen Plan, den Du bearbeiten willst. #* Plan 1, Plan 2, Plan 3, oder Plan 4 # Wähle als nächstes die Art des Aufzuchtsprogramms für Dein Chocobo. #* Basispflege (Von Anfang an verfügbar.) #* Rest (Nach dem Schlüpfen verfügbar.) #* Take a Walk in Town (Nach dem Schlüpfen verfügbar.) #* Listen to Music (Nach dem Schlüpfen verfügbar.) #* Exercise Alone (Nach dem Schlüpfen verfügbar.) #* Exercise in a Group (Nach dem Schlüpfen verfügbar.) #* Interact with Children (Nach dem Schlüpfen verfügbar.) #* Interact with Other Chocobos (Ab dem Jugendalter verfügbar.) #* Carry Packages (Ab dem Jugendalter verfügbar.) #* Exhibit to the Public (Ab dem Jugendalter verfügbar.) #* Deliver Messages (Als ausgewachsenes Tier verfügbar.) #* Dig for Treasure (Als ausgewachsenes Tier verfügbar.) #* Act in a Play|Act in a Play (Als ausgewachsenes Tier verfügbar.) # Wähle nun die Dauer des Pflegeplans. #* 1 Tag, 2 Tage, 3 Tage, 4 Tage, 5 Tage, 6 Tage oder 7 Tage # Bestätige in einem letzten Schritt nun Aufzuchtsprogramm und -dauer. Hinweise: * Es ist jederzeit möglich, die Pläne zu ändern. * Im Fall, dass kein Aufzuchtsprogramm eingetragen wird oder der Plan ausläuft, werden die VCS-Chocobo-Trainer den Standardplan der Basispflge (7 Tage) nahtlos anschliessen, um eine kontinuierliche Pflege des Chocobos sicherzustellen. * You will receive a report from the VCS trainer after each earth day has passed. This report will provide details for you on the success or failure of the previous day's care plan. Thus, if you receive details about the care plan from Day 1, it is currently Day 2. Die Tabelle rechts zeigt ein Beispiel, wie ein 10-Tages-Plan aussehen kann, der aus folgenden Elementen besteht: * Listen to Music (3 Tage) * Taking a Walk (2 Tage) * Resting (2 Tage) * Basic Care (3 Tage) Solltest Du Dich entscheinden, keinen eigenen Pflege-Terminplan zu erstellen, wird der Pflege-Terminplan wie folgt ausschauen: * Basic Care (7 Tage) * Basic Care (7 Tage) * Basic Care (7 Tage) * Basic Care (7 Tage) Pflegepläne Pflegepläne werden verfügbar, sobald das Chocobo ins Jugendalter kommt. : * Level 1 - "Poor" * Level 2 - "Substandard" * Level 3 - "A bit deficient" * Level 4 - "Average" * Level 5 - "Better than average" * Level 6 - "Impressive" * Level 7 - "Outstanding" * Level 8 - "First-class" Conditions During the raising process, your chocobo can adopt various conditions, most of them negative. Most ailments can be cured with medicines that are fed to the chocobo. Füttern Deines Chocobos thumb|Füttern Deines Chocobos Chocobos enjoy other types of greens, in addition to root vegetables such as San d'Orian carrots. The stables often use carrots as feed due to their high nutrition. Meat, such as that of the cupid worm, is also essential for building strong bones and muscles. Other than that, the VCS sometimes gathers medicinal grasses in the field for the chocobos. These grasses tend to be very bitter, however, and the chocobos do not enjoy their taste. The VCS takes great care to provide the chocobos with a balanced diet, particularly during the growth stage of chick to young chocobo. They also discuss with the owner what types of goals they have for their chocobo, and gradually alter their feeding patterns in response. * Trade the feed you obtain from shops or gardening to the VCS chocobo trainer. * Using special feed or medicine will help your chocobo recover from exhaustion and status ailments. * Overfeeding your chocobo may lead to stomachaches. You must work together with the chocobo stable employees in order to properly care for your chocobo. Feeding your chocobo and spending a bit of time with it each day will gradually build trust. You will be amazed at how your chocobo grows! *A recent discovery* * Vomp Carrots and Zegham Carrots, may actually add points toward their respective stats. If you are on the line between two different categories, such as between Outstanding and First Class, after feeding them the proper food you could see their stats raise to the next level just by feeding them. Your Own Personal Chocobo thumb|Your Own Personal Chocobo Aside from the familiar yellow, you can raise chocobos with other colors. In addition, the appearance of your chocobo will change depending on the attributes it acquires. These changes will affect a part of the chocobo, such as its beak or legs, rather than change its appearance entirely. Depending on the method used to raise your chocobo, its attributes will be slightly enhanced or decreased. For example, some chocobos may run a little faster, while others may be ridden for longer periods of time. And, just as with a rental chocobo, it will be possible to dig with your personal mount. Perhaps you may notice a difference when digging with a chocobo that you have personally raised with love and care? Chocobo Attributes Refer to Chocobo Attributes for a more detailed look at these factors. You can see the condition of a chocobo you are raising by speaking with the VCS trainer and selecting the option “Ask about chocobo's condition.” ;Physical * Strength: Affects the chocobo’s running speed. * Endurance: Affects chocobo riding duration. ;Mental * Discernment: Affects the chocobo’s potential to learn abilities. * Receptivity: Affects the chocobo’s ability to communicate with fellow chocobos. ;Other attributes * Energy: The power the chocobo needs to remain active. Affects the success of care plans and the frequency of care options. * Affection: The most important part of chocobo raising. Greatly affects the success of care plans. * Satisfaction: Changes with feeding and affects energy recovery. ;Farbe * A chocobo's color is random. * An egg bought or ISNMed has about a 30% chance of obtaining a color other than yellow. * The best way to get a desired color is through mating a male and female chocobo of the color. * While mating two chocobos of the same color has a high likelyhood of producing a chick of said color, there is a chance the color may differ. * On day 19, the chocobos tailfeathers (tips) will show the chocobos final color which will become full on day 29. (White tips = yellow chocobo)(Orange tips = red)(green tips = green)(gray tips = black)(light blue tips = blue) Matchmaking Once your chocobo has reached a mature stage of development (this occurs on Day 30), it is possible to match it with other chocobos. The resulting offspring may exhibit the attributes or coloring of its parents. ;Chococards *You can receive a chococard by speaking with the VCS trainer and selecting the “Ask for a chococard” option. *This chococard is a chart that contains your chocobo’s vital statistics. There are chococards for both male and female chocobos: chococard (M) and chococard (F). ;The Matchmaking Process # Obtain the chococards for the chocobos you wish to match. # Speak to the NPC Finbarr (click on Finbarr for more information on breeding plans) in Upper Jeuno to purchase a VCS Honeymoon Ticket. # Trade the following items to Finbarr: #*Chococard (M) #*Chococard (F) #*VCS Honeymoon Ticket #Wait until JP midnight time before talking to Finbarr again. You will receive a new chocobo egg. Dein Chocobo rufen No longer do adventurers have to rely on rental chocobos for traveling around Vana'diel! Players can call their very own chocobos anywhere, at anytime. To be able to call your chocobo as a mount, speak to the VCS trainer and select the option “Register to call your chocobo.” The status of the chocobo you call will be based on the condition of the chocobo at the time of registration. An enchanted item known as a Chocobo Whistle is necessary to actually call your chocobo. Equipping the chocobo whistle and using the enchantment will summon your chocobo. See:Obtaining your Chocobo Whistle Hinweis: You cannot register multiple chocobos to call as mounts. Also, it is necessary to re-register a chocobo to take advantage of subsequent growth and development. You must possess a chocobo license to be able to call a chocobo. Entlaufenes Chocobo It is possible that, if you neglect your chocobo, your chocobo will run away. If this happens, you will have to wait until it returns before it will perform any activities. The return of the chocobo may vary but can be up to seven real life days. Siehe auch * The Chocobo Hot and Cold Game * Chocobo Racing Guide * Chocobo Raising Guide